Because You're Mine
by ssu04
Summary: "Was any of it real?" She turned around once more looking into his shining blue eyes. Pausing a second too long, Deeks took her silence as denial. Immediate follow on from 3x22
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yeah sorry...it's been a while. Set as a follow on from our favourite Neighbourhood Watch episode.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

**Because You're Mine**

"Oh Mr. Deeks..." Hetty intervened, "...about those handcuffs,"

Handcu-

Oh.

_Oh._

Deeks pursed his lips thinking about how he could approach the oh-so-awkward explanation regarding the furry items in question, yet he thought better of it.

"You know Hetty, I just remembered, I gave Kensi a shirt one of the nights when we were doing that whole you know "'til death to us part" thing cause she dropped double chocolate fudge brownie ice-cream on hers, white shirt too, hers not mine..."

And cue the awkward rambling...

"...yeah, real mess. Anyway me being the perfect gentleman that I am, gave her one of mine cause you know...gentleman right here..." he signalled with his two thumbs pointed inwards, "...just looking out for my partner, you know as you do. Well, not you cause you don't have a part-"

Hetty's eyebrows raised considerably as Deeks tried to control his word vomit.

"- I mean I _know_ you'd look out for your partner, I just mean you're our boss, you're not like...in the field...right _now_..." he trailed off looking as to how he could get out of the hole he was carefully digging to China. Luckily Hetty wanting to enjoy a nice cup of green mint tea supplied Deeks with a little safety rope.

"I understand Mr. Deeks. How very..._chivalrous _of you," she smirked at Deeks' discomfort. "You may go and try catch Ms. Blye," Hetty finished as she slowly turned heading off to her office.

"Right. Chivalrous. That's me. Well, no I'm Deeks, but I mean -"

"Mr. Deeks. Your shirt?"

"Right. Yeah. Shirt. Night Hetty," he responded backing around the corner in an action that seemed vaguely familiar to bowing.

"Ugh Deeks!" Kensi huffed catching her phone as he backed directly into her around the corner of the empty hallway.

"Oh Kensi, my bad. I was just -"

"Bowing?" Kensi laughed raising an eye brow.

"What? No. Lumbar issues..." he responded rubbing his lower back for emphasis. "...you know considering you nearly put out my back with your little starfish antics with the way you slept,"

This earned Deeks a long eye roll, something he missed a great deal when they were undercover. He missed his girl, but now she was back -

Wait.

He missed Kensi. Not his_ girl_. His -

Partner. He missed his partner.

"Why are you heading back in anyway?" Deeks asked quickly blocking out the thoughts streaming through his mind. "Missed your _hubby_, the light of your life?" he teased.

"Hardly," Kensi snorted. "I forgot my laptop charger. Trust me Deeks, you're still as repulsive as ever," she said feigning a shudder.

"You say repulsive, but I hear pulsating," he teased placing a hand over his heart.

"Right. You hear what you want to hear. Should get those voices checked out,"

"This coming from the girl who scares guys away with her split personalities?"

"Oh please. I could've gotten that guy if I wanted to,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah _really_. _He_ came over to _me _remember?"

"Yeah that's cause you were dressed all -" Deeks raised his hands slightly looking for a description.

"All _what _exactly?" Kensi challenged folding her arms.

"Oh you know...all leggy and _there_," he signalled pointing Kensi up and down.

"Is that your way of telling me I looked hot?" she countered raising an eyebrow.

"Wha- no!" Her face fell slightly with Deeks' sudden refusal.

"I mean..." he tried again, "...just. That dress. Hardly hid a thing," he joked.

"And you of all people are complaining about that?" she questioned with her flare returning.

Damn this woman and her questions. Made it impossible to answer without getting mocked one way or another.

"I - no. I just...actually now that I think about it, makes me wonder where you managed to hide your gun," Deeks deflected.

Kensi sighed rolling her eyes allowing Deeks to continue on.

"Like was it hidden in the same _area _as when you kissed me?"

"Oh Deeks would you _please _get over that already? Yes we kissed. Big deal,"

"No no hunny bun, _we _didn't kiss, _you _kissed _me_. Substantial difference there,"

"Ugh whatever, like I said _cover kiss_. You seriously need to get over it,"

"Hey I am. You're the one who can't seem to stop talking about it," he threw up his hands in mock surrender.

"What? Deeks! You brought it up!" Kensi exclaimed shoving Deeks into a darkly lit alcove in the hallway with annoyance.

"Mmm nope don't think so," he pondered tilting his head to the side. "But now that you mention it, was it everything you dreamt of and more?"

"Oh God get _over _yourself," she sighed rubbing her hands through her hair.

"I go by Deeks on weekdays, but after a kiss like that, you can call me whatever you want princess," he winked.

"I'm leaving now," Kensi nodded turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Deeks suddenly started forward.

"What?"

"You never answered,"

"Answered what?"

"I was good wasn't I,"

"Jeez Deeks!" she said throwing her hands up in frustration yet again.

"What? You say it was just a cover kiss -"

" -because it _was _just a cover kiss,"

"Well then just analyse it. Logically,"

Um. What?

"Excuse me?"

"What? I'm not complaining about you? Why are you complaining about me?" he asked slightly...hurt?

Something inside of Kensi changed a little. Deeks was being serious? She looked at him with her brow furrowed in confusion. The teasing side to Deeks seemed to have left being replaced with more self consciousness and vulnerability. He wanted to know what she thought about their kiss? Was he just looking for her to boost his ego some more, or did he really want to know?

This was a joke. It had to be. He had gotten her alone in a secluded part of the hallway where he was going to get her to tell him how she thought of their kiss, then he would suddenly switch back to being Mr. Big Ego, then mock her unmercifully for being honest. This couldn't end well. Besides. They were partners. That was it. There was no _thing _between them, regardless of what anyone said.

No, she was not going to fall for his little mind games.

"Fine. If you'll drop it then fine," she nodded in annoyance. "The kiss was...okay I guess," she shrugged non-committally.

"Okay? Just_ – _just okay?" Deeks asked slowly lowering his eyes.

What the - he seemed genuinely...hurt by her response? No. Just mind games. That's all.

"Yeah like mediocre. What do you want me to tell you? It's only _you _after all Deeks," Kensi laughed shrugging her shoulders once more.

"No I just...was it really that painful for you? Am I actually that repulsive to you?" He asked with a combination of irritation and sadness.

What? No.

"No you're..." Kensi trailed off looking down.

What? Her partner? Her partner that she has a thing with? Her partner that's just messing with her? Messing with her really _really _well. No. He can't...be? Or...was he?

How did he always manage to get inside her head? No guy had ever done that to her before. He annoys the hell out of her, then suddenly he has her doubting that he knows how important he is to her. She told him she trusts only him a few weeks ago. Did that not mean anything to him?

Deeks, still standing in front of his partner that was currently having an internal war, took her silence as confirmation to his question.

_Am I actually that repulsive to you?_

Stuffing his hands into his pockets he dared to raise his head. Pursing his lips he nodded slightly looking around as he spoke.

"Ouch. Okay. Way to...hit a guy where it hurts sugar bear," he joked in an attempt to relieve some tension to the situation.

Unsure before, Kensi had her mind made up now. He wasn't playing her. He would never go this far. He really thought she...what was it – found him _repulsive? _She needed to try fix this. Just reassure him that she certainly didn't see him like that.

"Deeks..." she tried placing her hand over his forearm.

"No no it's cool. I can take the hint. I'll stop," he stepped back from her touch as though he had been burnt.

No. No, she wasn't going to let him think this.

She sighed and spoke quietly just as he was turning to go.

"The kiss wasn't bad Deeks,"

He lifted his head immediately in surprise. Rooted to the spot he locked eyes with her silently willing her to continue.

"For me anyway I guess. It was..." she paused not knowing what she could say without giving herself up.

"Comfortable?" He supplied quietly returning his glance to his hands now fidgeting against his stomach.

She froze slightly opening and closing her mouth a few times before getting any words out.

"Yeah...I – I guess you could say that," she replied quietly.

Comfortable was a safe word right? They're partners, they need to be comfortable with each other. Comfortable. Yeah. That works.

"Kind of like..." he took a step closer taking a deep breath, "...something that..."

"Something that..." she repeated in a whisper eyes never leaving his.

"Something that you wouldn't mind happening once more. Or more than once," he finished softly now taking one of her hands in his.

"Deeks?" she responded with her eyebrows furrowing now looking at their hands.

"Kensi?" he asked rubbing his thumb in circles on her hand.

"What – what are you saying," she laughed nervously.

"I think you know what I'm saying,"

Kensi immediately pulled her hand back from his straightening herself up.

No. Too much. Too dangerous. Too _stupid_. This was her and Deeks. _Deeks_. No. Just...no.

"No Deeks...we -"

"What?" He interrupted. "Can't? Kens, I'm not asking you to marry me here," he joked.

"But Deeks -" she said eyes closed in confusion.

"What?" he asked sincerely.

What did he mean? This? _Them_?

"No. This is...this is..." Kensi began backing up shaking her head.

"This is what Kens? There was more to that kiss than either of us are saying out loud," he responded taking a step closer to her.

How had the tables turned? A minute ago he seemed like a child, so scared vulnerable. Now the roles were reversed.

"N-no," she tried frustrated with how weak she sounded.

"Yes. That mission. Everything about it. It was more than just work. Our thing. Kens come on. Tell me I'm wrong here. Tell me you didn't feel it when we kissed. I need to hear you say it. Say _Deeks, you are wrong_,"

"Deeks..."

"Say it Kensi. Say it and then I'll stop and I'll never bring it up again," he whispered now holding her arms softly.

"You're..."

_Just say it! _Kensi's mind yelled. _You're wrong Deeks. You're wrong. You. Are. Wrong._

Yet when she went to open her mouth nothing came out.

"I knew it. I knew I wasn't wrong," he smiled softly taking another step closer so that they were standing mere inches from each other. "I don't want to push Kens, but as long as I know we're on the same page I -"

"Kensi?" Nell called over the balcony in the bullpen immediately causing Deeks and Kensi to separate quickly.

"Um..." Kensi shook her head before clearing her mind and plastering on a smile. "Yeah Nell I'm here," she replied around the corner.

"Oh great, thought you left without me," Nell replied now rounding the corner seeing the two partners. "Hey Deeks, thought you went home already?"

"Oh yeah I did I just -" he faltered looking at Kensi then too collected his thoughts "- this one here..." he signalled to Kensi "...has one of my shirts from the last mission that I just needed to get back. Messy eater, you know how she is," he joked.

"Aha yeah, I've seen that once or twice," Nell joked elbowing Kensi playfully. "All right then, you set to go?" Nell questioned causing Deeks to straighten up looking at the pair.

"Go? Go where? Can I come?" He asked like a child.

"Yeah if you want to be a fifth wheel," Nell teased.

Confusion momentarily flashed across Deeks face before he glanced towards Kensi. She looked down at her hands mentally kicking herself...and slightly Nell, for putting that out there.

"Fifth wheel?" Deeks asked sounding thoroughly lost.

"Yeah Kensi and I are going on a double date," Nell replied happily.

"Double date?" he questioned dumbly.

"Yeah...as in a date, except double the amount of people, hence the term _double date_,"

"With two guys?"

"Right again, Deeks,"

Kensi stayed silent throughout the whole exchange keeping her eyes trained on her hands.

"Oh. These guys...how do you know them?" Deeks asked with his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Kensi. She went out with one of them like what was it? Three nights ago? And then, wait, why am I doing all the talking, you tell him Kensi," Nell laughed while checking her phone.

"Kens?" Deeks pressed.

"I um. Yeah. I went out with Adam three nights ago. He then called telling me his work got a bunch of tickets to the game tonight, so he suggested I bring a friend and he do the same. Just...you know..." she trailed off.

"Right. Course. And um...how do you know Adam?" Deeks asked trying to process what he was hearing.

"Oh we met him the last night out, right Kensi?" Nell asked eyes still trained on her her phone.

"Yeah...yeah that's right," Kensi confirmed looking back up at Deeks.

The pair stood there staring at each other, both possibly trying to see what each were thinking before Nell interrupted.

"Hey Kensi I'm going to see if the taxi's here so I'll meet you out front," Nell said trying to read some email on her phone before calling over her shoulder, "Night Deeks!"

"Yeah...night..." He responded eyes never wavering from Kensi's.

"Deeks -" Kensi started.

"- So that sounds fun then," he interrupted now refusing to meet her gaze.

"Yeah I – I guess," she replied eyebrows furrowed taken aback by his lack of questioning.

Slowly he willed his eyes to meet hers. Her beautiful mismatched brown eyes. Standing there once again in an internal silent battle, the tension slowly crept upon them as the darkness inhibited every corner within the hallway.

Knowing that Nell was outside waiting, Kensi was the first to break her resolve taking a step back pointing to the direction Nell went.

"I should..."

"Right...right," Deeks slowly nodded casting a glance down at his shoes.

As Kensi turned, she heard him ask.

It was quiet; soft.

Broken.

"Was any of it real?"

She turned around once more looking into his shining blue eyes.

Pausing a second too long, Deeks took her silence as denial.

"Ah. Okay. Those damn voices..." he joked signalling to his head, "...always telling me the wrong things."

Reverting back to his old tricks, to anyone else Deeks looked and sounded fine. Kensi knew different however.

"Deeks -"

"Kens forget about this. You know me, always running my mouth off,"

She smiled sadly at this as he began to walk by her with a sad smile of his own.

"Don't forget your charger princess," he whispered and then he was gone.

As she stood there momentarily dazed, she couldn't decide which was the worst; the fact that she had to go out now and act like everything was fine, the way Deeks seemed so broken because of her...or...

Closing her eyes and turning around to leave, charger or no charger, she decided with pursed lips...

...purposefully leaving her charger on his desk just so she could see him again before she went home?

Yep. That was the kicker right there.

* * *

A/N: Make my day and review?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay so first off thank you for both the interest and reviews - _greatly _appreciated! That being said, I'm not sure you guys are going to like this chapter. Re-wrote it probably 5 times I think...so um...sorry? In my defence, it's lashing rain here in Ireland and it's supposed to be June...?

* * *

Right.

Left.

Uppercut.

The mantra played in Deeks' head as he landed hit after hit into the punching bag.

He was feeling the impact of each blow in his wrists. Huh, probably didn't tape his hands up well enough. Each hit sent vibrations through his fingers that travelled to his arms and spread throughout his entire body.

Right.

Left.

Uppercut.

He should have gone surfing this morning. Let the water wash over him, wash over his board, wash away the memory of the conversation he had with Kensi last night here in the OSP. Not return to the same building that it all had unfolded. He was going to see her today. Obviously. He was probably going to have to hear about her date too.

Uppercut.

Uppercut.

Uppercut.

Stop.

He needed to stop.

Panting heavily, he stood in the gym arms now hugging the bag. As the exhaustion set in, he leaned his forehead against the cool leather of the bag, slowly swaying in motion with it.

He needed to get over this. What was he 12? Kensi had a guy. Fine. Whatever. If she was going out with someone then fine. He could do the same.

Nodding his head in confirmation, he began to make his way out of the gym.

Too focused on removing the tape from his hands and getting over the pity party going on inside his head, he didn't even hear her coming.

"Oh Deeks!" Nell squeaked as she tried to catch the packet in her hands before they fell.

"Oh - sorry. Have a habit of bumping into -" he shook his head cutting himself off then looking at what he nearly knocked out of her hands. "Those oreos, you're not going to eat them in ops are you?" he asked smirking as Nell's eyes widened.

"What? N-no. Of course not. Why would you even..." she stopped as Deeks leaned back with his arms folded. She sighed. "Hetty said she had a something to do today so she wouldn't be in..." she trailed off.

Deeks laughed as he shrugged. "Well I won't tell..._if_..." he trailed off raising an eyebrow.

As if reading his mind Nell rolled her eyes opening the packet.

"Fine, but just one. Last time Eric nearly ate them all on me,"

"_Last _time?" Deeks asked raising his eyebrows.

"So did you know that in the average lifetime, a person will walk the equivalent of 5 times around the equator?" Nell deflected taking the packet back from Deeks.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah I know, crazy right?"

"I'm sorry, _where _did this come from?" Deeks laughed as he bit into the cookie.

"Last night on our double date,"

Deeks coughed heavily as he choked a little on the oreo.

"Careful, don't want to say a cookie was what took you out," she joked.

"Yeah yeah, pretty awkward all right," Deeks agreed smiling slightly. "So...last night then?"

"Hmm?"

"How was it? You guys...have fun?"

"Oh yeah it was great!" Nell exclaimed happily. "Adam's friend Jason was so much fun. We got on really well. Turns out he grew up pretty close to me,"

"Huh. That's cool. And uh...Kensi? She...enjoy it?"

"Uh...yeah. She and Adam get on really well too,"

"No kidding," Deeks nodded slowly as his eyes glassed over.

"Yeah, good night all round," she smiled. "Anyway I better get going. If anyone else catches me with these, they may want a bigger bribe," she teased setting off down the hallway. "I'll see you later,"

"Yeah yeah. Later," he replied softly.

This wasn't good. Not one bit.

Simply just hearing about how Kensi and Adam_ get on really well _was tough, let alone knowing that Kensi had broken her strict "no-second-date" policy.

Whatever. Just Brush it off Deeks. Just brush it off.

Shaking his head, he set off down the hallway to have a shower. It was going to be a long day already, he needed to hurry up and get ready.

As he played with the tape that he and balled up in his hands he heard footsteps approaching.

No no no...

He could tell who they belonged too before he even saw her. Before she rounded the corner he stopped, turning his head frantically looking for an out. He just needed a little more time before he could face her. He needed to just solidify himself that little bit more before he saw her face, her face that would just have pity and _you're a fool _written all over it.

Oh God, here he was stranded in the middle of the hallway, looking like hell no less after that workout, and there was nowhere to go.

Great. Just _great_.

He kept walking hoping that maybe if she had music in or if she was looking at her phone, she wouldn't see him.

"Oh...hey,"

Yeah. As if.

"Hey," Deeks parroted back.

Dressed in a simple white t-shirt and jeans, she took another sip of her coffee as she slowed in pace stopping in front of him.

She appeared to be calm. Relaxed even.

Was this how they were going to play it?

"Are you _actually _coming from the gym?"

Ignorance it is then.

"Hmm? Oh yeah," he nodded closing his eyes momentarily. "Think I'm too much of a surfer at heart. That punching bag, it beat me up," he moaned looking down at his hands.

"You always were a precious one,"

"Yeah. In this case I'm happy for that. Punching a bag full of sand? More along the lines of Sam's type of thing I think,"

"As in tough?"

"As in pointless and boring," he dragged out dramatically before straightening up. "He's not behind me is he?"

"No, don't worry," she smiled warmly. "Even if he was though, do you think I'd tell you?" she teased taking another sip of her coffee.

"Oh where is the love?" he joked with a hand over his heart.

This sobered Kensi quickly, causing her to falter has she averted her eyes to her cup.

Deeks mentally kicked himself when he realised what he said.

He inhaled a breath, tension rising in his shoulders. Furrowing his brow, he scrunched his nose figuring how to get out of this.

Opening his mouth to say something, he closed it again uncertain of what would come out.

Kensi rubbed her thumb along the rim of her cup as she stared at the dark rapidly cooling liquid.

He had hoped this wouldn't happen. That maybe they could just pretend that none of it had happened. That their conversation from last night could have just been forgotten and that they could just return to their joking and banter and get on with things.

Apparently not.

The air began to get heavy with the tension slowly rising. Deeks had been silent for a minute now, something that was almost unnatural.

Stealing a glance at him from under her lashes, Kensi could see he too was struggling with this.

He looked tense, rigid. As though he was focusing on not saying something.

Was that what he was doing? He didn't trust himself enough any more around her for fear of what might slip out?

He wasn't wrong, but that didn't mean it could happen. They couldn't do this. Really, they couldn't.

Seeing him lying in the hospital when he got shot as her partner was hard enough. If they were more?

No. It couldn't happen. _They _couldn't happen. Getting attached to people only resulted in disappointment. Kensi learnt that the hard way.

If keeping him safe meant not being able to -

- Stop. Just...she wasn't going to lose him as a partner.

Deeks kept his eyes trained on the used tape in his hands, refusing to break the silence.

It felt like the time she had to say goodbye to him when she thought he was fired all over again. Her having to make the effort. _Her _being the one to open up.

It felt so foreign.

Taking in a deep breath, she squared her shoulders knowing she had to do it.

"Deeks -" Kensi tried softly only to be cut off by him.

"- So I better have a shower," he nodded. "Don't want to be looking like this all day," he joked.

Taken aback slightly, Kensi stared with confusion at him.

Was he really going to just let this go? He's the one who always wanted to talk, yet _now _was willing to let it slide?

As much as she would rather not talk about this, she knew they couldn't _not_. This wasn't something that could get swept under the carpet.

As he began to make his way towards the locker rooms, Kensi snapped out of her thoughts.

"Deeks wait," she said with her hand paused mid air as though she was going to place it on his arm but thought better of it.

"Kensi..." he responded slowly.

She could hear everything in just how he said her name.

_Let it go. Please don't._

"Deeks we can't ignore what happened," she said quietly looking at the ground.

He bit his bottom lip with his eyebrows still low as he turned around to face her.

"Nothing happened Kens," he shrugged shaking his head slightly.

"Nothing happened?" she asked as she lowered her head to meet his eyes. "You know that's not true,"

"What do you want me to say?"

"What do I - Deeks come on. I'm trying to talk to you here,"

"I know, but seriously, what can I say?" he laughed sadly.

"I don't know. But. You just...you can't just throw out what you said last night and then...and then just pretend you never did,"

"Would you rather that?"

"What?" she asked taken aback.

"Would you rather I never said anything?"

"I -" she stopped as saw the hurt flash through his eyes. "Deeks -"

"- No it's okay I get it," he said bitterly taking a step back.

"You...you do?" she asked nervously with her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. I made an idiot out of myself...like always," he added quietly with a sad smile.

"That's not it - you didn't," she corrected quickly.

"Right. I said things I shouldn't have, and you just stood there thinking _how lame of him_ then you go out on a date? How is that _not _making an idiot out of myself Kens?"

"No - it's just..."

"Just what?" he promted.

"This," she laughed out throwing her free hand in the air. "It's all just a bit ridiculous don't you think?"

"Ridiculous?"

"Yeah. Seriously, we're talking about you and me here,"

"What, so it could never work?"

"Well...yeah. We have fun and we joke, but we're too different Deeks,"

_It's too dangerous Deeks._

"Different..." he repeated.

"Yeah," she confirmed softly.

"So we're different, yet you once said you were _so _my type?" he questioned, frustration slowly rising.

_Shit._

"That's was on a mission and I wasn't thinking. It didn't mean anything," she replied immediately as if rehearsed.

Although unsaid and certainly not implied, it still drifted through the air...

_Like our cover kiss._

She knew, just _knew _the minute she'd tell him why they couldn't, that she might not recover this time if she lost another partner, if she lost _him_, that he would just refute the notion. After everything that happened, especially between her father's investigation, she couldn't go through _another _severe change. She was strong, yes, but only human after all.

"Adam must be really spectacular for you to break your one-date rule," he said painfully.

And there it was.

She wondered if he was going to mention that. Not that she could blame him, but it was hardly the high road to take in all of this.

"Right," she huffed. "That's real mature of you." She could feel the frustration rising within her.

"Well what do you expect, I'm obviously far beneath you,"

"Oh come on this self pity stuff isn't going to work either,"

"Self pity?" he laughed bitterly.

"Yes _self pity_. Why do you have to question everything I'm saying?"

"Because you're not making any sense!" he responded loudly.

"You're the one who created this whole situation!"

Oh.

_Shit._

Although still angry with him, Kensi regretted the words the minute they flew out of her mouth.

His lips formed a thin line as he briefly closed his eyes before opening them.

Hands fisting at his sides, he raised his head looking Kensi steady in the eyes.

"Well...I guess that's that then," he stated.

Kensi just stared at him with her jaw tensed unsure if what she might say if she chose to speak.

Pursing his lips, Deeks nodded to himself and turned around stalking off to the showers.

How, in less than 24 hours, had something like this managed to unfold between the pair? Yet again.

Sighing Kensi looked down at her coffee.

Cold. Go figure.

Binning it nearby, she went to get another in the bullpen, hoping that today would just be a paperwork day. No talking involved.

With anyone.

* * *

"Jeez what did the sugar do to you?" Nell asked jokingly.

Kensi, immediately pulled out of her trance, looked up to see Nell drink her freshly made tea, then back down to the sugar packet in her hand that had been thoroughly slapped to pieces.

"Oh," Kensi smiled sadly opening the packet and emptying its contents. "Just...I'm a little distracted,"

"About?" Nell asked softly.

Biting her lip, Kensi shook her head slightly as she stirred her coffee slowly.

Taking in her silence, Nell pushed a little further.

"Is it about Adam?" she questioned quietly.

Pausing slightly, Kensi looked up asking her hesitantly, "Have you seen Deeks this morning yet?"

"Um yeah, about..." Nell paused looking at her watch, "...maybe 20 minutes ago or so?"

"Right. And did you...did anything about last night come up?"

Sensing where this was going, Nell took a tentative step closer.

"I didn't tell him everything if that's what you're asking,"

"Right, of course..." Kensi trailed off nodding.

Taking in Kensi's rattled appearance, Nell knew right now in the bullpen was not the place to talk about this.

"I should probably go back...Eric's probably eaten all the -" she paused cutting herself off. "Why don't we talk about this later? And not..._here_," Nell emphasised.

"Um, yeah...maybe, I've a lot of work so I don't know yet," Kensi said with her brow furrowed. "But...I'll keep you posted,"

"Okay," Nell replied smiling softly.

"Thanks. Oh and Nell?" Kensi called cautiously as the technician made her way past the empty desks.

"Hmm?"

"Do me a favour, don't tell Deeks I ended things with..."

"Adam?"

"Yeah,"

"But I thought you did it for -"

"- Just," Kensi interrupted with her eyes closed momentarily. "Just, don't...please?" she added quietly.

Nell simply nodded smiling sadly before turning around and heading off once more.

Sitting down in the empty bullpen, Kensi stared once more at the brown liquid in her cup. She watched the steam slowly rise in little wisps and then disappear as they reached a certain height. As this process continued she felt it grow stronger. The pain, the hurt.

The guilt? No. Couldn't have been.

She was doing the right thing. She was looking out for them. One of them had to.

She was doing the right thing.

She _was_.

But. Why then, if she was doing the right thing;

Why did it feel so wrong?

* * *

A/N: I swear I'm not going to leave it like this...review? If you hated it, then seriously all the more. It'll distract me from the monsoon that's going on here!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Glad you guys are still interested in the story, and those reviews! Love hearing what you all think, and no, it's not ranting ;) it's very encouraging. Hope this pleases, if not...I'm now blaming the mist combined with the wind and rain. Yay...Irish summers...

* * *

It was shaking, literally _shaking_. This was wasn't good.

Casting her eye around the bullpen, Kensi searched for one of the technicians that sometimes loitered around the area.

The coffee machine was on the fritz – yet again – and this time she didn't have Eric beside her helping her out. _Why_ did Hetty always insist on getting the most lavish of things? Not that Kensi cared, she did quite like the clothes, but this _thing _with all the buttons and lights and colours and pictures –

– Ugh. What ever happened to a simple heater, timer and a pot? This robot thing was going to burn her skin off.

Oh great. Now she sounded like...

She furrowed her brow silently refusing to think his name.

To say things had been tense over the past couple of days? Pfft, _clear _understatement. The rest of the team began to pick up on it too in another one of their basketball games.

Eric literally shoved the ball into Deeks' hands as Sam came bounding towards him. When Sam change his path of attack, Eric quickly yelled for him to pass to Kensi who was walking through the gym just after a shower.

The partners both froze momentarily as their eyes locked from across the hall.

Only the morning before did the pair have their...disagreement, which resulted in Deeks stalking off, spending the day in the firing range. Not a word had been mentioned since from one to the other, and now was certainly not the time. Quickly both recovering, the two both spoke at the same time.

_"I've got paperwork I need to –"_

_"I've to got clean my –"_

Their eyes snapped to each other and they froze. Again.

Subtle.

Eyes from the other team members began shifting sideways glances to each other, slowly processing what was going on. Confusion began to further even more so when Deeks simply handed Sam the ball. Final confirmation set in when the pair both parted separate ways refusing to meet one another's glances without another word.

_"Well that was..."_

_"Odd..."_

_"And he just..."_

They all had paused once more as they tried to take in what just happened.

With minutes of each team member silently relaying recent events, and coming up empty handed, Callen had interrupted the steady flow of thought.

_"I am _not _getting involved with those two," _he stated having learnt as long as the pair function during missions, it's safer to stay away from whatever was occurring between them.

Now, three days later, the pair still hadn't spoken a full sentence to each other.

"_Shit!_" Kensi hissed as she shook her hand then sucked her thumb.

Steam was spilling out of every which way at this point.

Tackle a guy twice her size? Sure. Land a shot from an _impossible _distance? Piece of cake. Make a coffee using this stupid robotic machine?

Ugh. It was actually going to be the death of her.

Trying again, she pressed the buttons in accordance, only for foam to spill out of the nozzle left of her cup.

"Oh come on," she huffed as she hit the side of the machine.

"Well that's not going to help,"

She snapped her head up immediately almost certain she was going to get whip lash. Having not spoken more than three words in the past 72 hours, now this? Kensi stayed staring at Deeks with her mouth parted slightly.

"Careful, don't want that going everywhere," he spoke shyly pointing to the foam spilling over the counter.

"Oh god," Kensi started, looking back to the machine grabbing nearby napkins to mop it up.

"The trick is to not press the buttons together," he offered as he helped wipe the mess up, "or hit the machine," he joked softly.

"Right, yeah okay," she smiled timidly.

"Here, let me have a go," he said coaxing Kensi to the side.

Removing the cup from the tray, he opened the top lid and began to fidget with the filter.

Then after checking there was enough water in the reservoir, he placed her cup back on the tray underneath the nozzle and pressed a few buttons.

As the shots of espresso burned down the sides of the cup, the hissing hot water chased in its wake, allowing small bubbles to form only to quickly dissolve as the steam began to rise.

The pair stood quietly as they waited for the cup to fill. Deeks kept his eyes firmly on the cup as Kensi dared to steal a glance at him.

His shoulders seemed lose, not entirely, but certainly not as tense as the past couple of days. His hands were placed patiently either side of the machine, no white visible in his knuckles. He also seemed to have his head a little lower, yes looking at the cup, but still...and his eyes, they weren't shining with a hint of mischief like they usually did.

He was pulling away from her, not physically, although that could be debatable, but emotionally.

"I like it," he said quietly pulling her out of her trance.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked shaking her head slightly trying to collect her thoughts.

"The machine," he gestured, "I like it,"

"Really?" she asked a little surprised. "I don't. It's too complicated. There's way too much going on,"

"It might be a little more complicated, but it's certainly worth it,"

She paused.

"Worth it?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I mean, I know it's a little hard to get used to, but it's much better than before. Definitely worth the change," he responded now meeting her eyes.

Oh.

They were talking about coffee machines, right?

"But – the older one, it was easier to work with. No problems or anything. It worked great," she said quietly.

"But this one, once you get used to it, it works just as well, if not better than before,"

"I don't think I could get used to it,"

"You prefer the old way," he stated softly.

"Yes. I really liked the old way Deeks,"

He paused lowering his head taking a final breath.

"All right," he smiled sadly. Resigned. "Got it,"

He leaned down and picked up his bag at his feet before turning back to her.

"May as well try it now that's it's made. You didn't make it so you're not going against you beliefs," he quipped making his way out of the bullpen.

"Um – what?" Kensi asked slightly hazed as she tried to focus on his words once more.

"The coffee," he pointed again a little further away. "You didn't make it, so you can drink it and it...won't mean anything," he added.

"Oh the – yeah, right," she smiled as she approached the machine once more. "Got it. Thanks,"

Leaning over the machine again she confirmed her initial suspicion as Deeks walked away.

This machine. It was going to be the death of her.

* * *

As the days past, habits and patterns between the pair began to return. It started with a joke from Deeks, countered by one from Kensi, which followed into their usual banter, ending with Deeks begging Kensi not to laugh or "cackle" in public for fear of embarrassment.

All things considered, as painful as it was, Deeks did agree with the never ending argument carrying on in his mind; better to have Kensi as a partner than not at all. So reluctantly, he built a wall around certain ideas he had in his mind and just blocked them out. May not be considered a natural or healthy way in dealing with them, but for was a guy who shot his father when he was younger, it seemed relatively low on the "what's healthy for you" scale.

What _did _slightly surprise him however, was that when he got talking to a girl when he was coming in from a surf, he replied with an effortless "sure" when she asked if he wanted to get drinks.

Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought?

It certainly was easier that night if anything. And the following morning. And throughout the next week too.

The only teasing he even got from all of it was "lose the _I just got laid _voice Deeks," from Callen somewhere around the second week.

A flash of..._something _flickered across Kensi's face at this, but it was masked so quickly Deeks wasn't even sure.

After an extremely difficult case Deeks, or more so _Tim_, went out that night, again enjoying the social life in one of his "high status" clubs.

Certainly provided the adequate distraction he was looking for. Multiple times.

Returning to work the next day from Sarah's – no Susan's, no Samantha's house?...it definitely started with an "S" – having been sufficiently "distracted", Deeks couldn't help but think that he was forgetting something.

"Ooh walk of shame Deeks," Sam teased as he entered the bullpen.

Deeks immediately looked down and yep, now he remembered.

_Shit._

This was probably the easiest slip of all, how did he not think of it?

Squeezing his eyes shut briefly, he opened them again pursing his lips.

"Um...no?" he offered guiltily.

"No? So you're not wearing last night's clothes?" Callen chimed in.

Kensi stayed sufficiently quiet.

"Whatever," Deeks laughed out, "not my problem if you two are having problems. I wouldn't know what that feels like," he mocked as he stood up to head to the locker rooms to get his spare clothing.

* * *

Fastening up the remaining buttons on his shirt as he rounded the corner, Deeks found Kensi filling up her water bottle from what looked like a heavy sparring session.

"Intense workout?" he asked trying to fix the final button.

"What? Oh. Yeah," she replied looking away from him quickly.

"Um...okay then?" he offered slightly confused.

"The top one's open," she said before she took a sip from her bottle.

"Hmm?"

"Your shirt," she signalled to his torso with a bob of her head, "the top button is open,"

"Oh. Yeah, button's missing I think..." he smiled to himself in response.

She paused, lowering the bottle from her lips intensely screwing the cap back on.

"Right. I'm sure it is," she deadpanned as she brushed passed him.

"What? Wait Kens – you okay?" he asked as he gently held her forearm.

"Yeah. Fine," she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I guess...you just seem a little –"

"– I said I'm fine Deeks,"

Taken aback by her cool attitude, Deeks cocked his head to the side.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

Hmm. Okay.

Staring at her for a couple of seconds, he finally put the pieces together.

"Bad date then?" he nodded sympathetically.

She huffed out a laugh at this.

Wait.

"No?" he asked incredulously.

He was sure that was it. What the hell was wrong with her?

"I'd need to go on a date first," she said to herself tightening her grip on her water bottle.

Oh God.

She shut her eyes briefly before schooling her features. She just said what she was thinking, _out loud_, in front of L.A.'s newest playboy man-child.

Christ she hoped he wouldn't pick up on that.

"Kensi I –"

Both their attention was captured by the beeping from Deeks' pocket.

"Is that Ops?" she asked considering she didn't have her phone on her.

"It's..." opening the message he saw the first line;

_Hey Tim, it's Jenny –_

– Jenny! Wow he seriously thought her name began with an "S". Weird.

"I take that look on your face as a no then," Kensi stated turning around drawing Deeks out of his epiphany.

"Hmm? Oh no it was – wait Kensi hold on,"

"I've got to have a shower," she replied walking away

"Just give me a sec –"

"– No Deeks," she responded turning around on her heel. "I'm going to have a shower okay. So you just go answer your little girlfriend there and go have fun okay?"

"My – Jenny's not my – hang on," he paused, "is this why you're mad?" he asked cautiously.

"How many times have I told you, dogs get mad, people get angry,"

Deeks clenched his jaw before continuing, "so you're _angry _because I'm what? Seeing other people?"

"What? No! Why would I be angry over that?" she asked outraged.

"Jesus Kensi you _are _aren't you?" he questioned in shock now that he had cracked it.

It had been weeks now. _Weeks_ since they had filed away and sorted out whatever _they _were. And not even that, _Kensi_ was the one who said no. Now what? Now that Deeks is with other people, _now_ she wanted him?

"Get over yourself," she replied harshly bringing him back to the present.

"Really? So the fact I'm going out tonight won't cause you to be pissed at me tomorrow?"

"You can go date whoever you want whenever you want Deeks. I. Don't. Care," she punctuated before rounding again and storming off.

Deeks stood there watching her walk away as his fists balled up against his sides.

This wasn't fair. She couldn't do this to him.

He closed his eyes as his brow furrowed.

No, he wasn't going to let this stop him. He was going to go out like he finally had been doing.

Pulling out his phone, Deeks read the rest of the text asking him out for drinks tonight and replied with a short confirmation.

Kensi could just get over her little hang up. He gave her time to consider, asked her – practically begged, and she shot him down each time.

He was done and moving on. Three chances and she blew it.

How does it go, three strikes and you're out?

Yeah, that seemed just about right.

* * *

A/N: Um review? It'll be my raincoat for over here...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Just want to say thanks again for all the alerts, reviews, messages, everything! Very fond of this fandom! ;) This is the last chapter of this story too, so I hope you guys enjoy it. If not...well then...my bad?

* * *

After finishing up from probably one of the most frustrating days yet, Kensi just sat in the car a began to drive. She passed the exit to hers about twenty minutes ago. She didn't care either. Why would she? What else was she doing? Sam and Callen had gone to some bar to celebrate saying goodbye to their mountains of paperwork, Nell had gone with Eric to something that involved singing and music...Kensi didn't really listen, and Deeks was...

Whatever.

She just kept driving. Where was she even _going_? It was as though she was on autopilot. Just driving without thinking.

Yet.

If she was driving without thinking, how was she ending up here? At his place. At _Deeks' _place.

No. This was ridiculous.

She should go. He could be there – here. Another fight and they may as well kiss their partnership goodbye.

Ugh. _Kiss_ their partnership? She rolled her eyes at this.

Yet once more, even with her mind screaming at her to do one thing, her body seemed too be doing the exact opposite.

She slowly crossed the street leaving her car locked, and walked up the steps to the front door.

She raised her hand to knock, but it froze just before impact with the wooden frame.

What was she thinking? He had a date tonight. A _date_. And for all she knew it could be at his place. And what? She was just going to turn up and say...

...and say...what?

She had no claim on him.

Oh _God_. She dropped her hand and scrunched her face. She was seriously losing it. She needed to go before he found her arguing with herself on his doorstep.

She turned around and started slowly making her way down the steps mentally kicking herself for coming.

If only he knew she was on the other side of his door. If he didn't hate her so much he'd probably find it funny that –

"Kensi?"

_Shit_.

She froze.

He wasn't inside? No no no, it was 9.33pm. She saw that on her phone before she left the car. Why was he here? _Outside_.

Why was _she _even here?

This situation could not be any more messed up.

Steadying her breathing, she descended the final few steps pausing at the bottom.

"Hi," she responded lightly.

Hi? Out of all the words in the English language, out of everything that had happened between them, she chose "_hi"_?

She groaned inwardly as she bit her lip.

"What uh...what are you doing here?" Deeks asked as he edged slightly closer.

"What am I doing here?" she repeated.

Good question.

"I'm..." she trailed off.

Her eyelids fluttered closed for a moment as his question lingered in the air. Nothing but the steady breeze and his neighbour's wind chimes could be heard.

She looked to Deeks again, silently pleading him to fill the silence.

Nope. Not this time apparently.

One look from him, and she could tell.

Shoulders tensed in his newly changed green check shirt. Hands stuffed forcefully into his pockets. Eyes strong and cold.

Yeah. He was done.

Changing tactic, she used his own question on him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me?" he huffed with a laugh. "What am I doing at _my _apartment?"

Oh. His apartment. Of course. Christ she was losing it, but, then it clicked.

"No," she answered defensively, "well yes. But, aren't you supposed to be...out?"

"Out?"

"Yeah with –" she caught herself, "– just. Out,"

He narrowed his eyes scrutinizing her before giving up with his shoulders dropping.

"I forgot my wallet," he pointed as he brushed by her heading up the steps.

"Oh," she said softly to herself.

As she looked at him make his way up the steps, she shook her head at the stupidity of this situation.

She really needed to get out of here. How she thought this –

"You never answered my question," Deeks stated with his back to her at the top of the steps.

What? His questi –

_What are you doing here?_

Oh.

She froze. Again.

He slowly made his way down to meet her as she stayed planted unable to move.

He looked at her slowly again through narrowed eyes.

"Kensi," he said firmly. "What are you doing here?"

Again she stayed silent. Her stubborn streak combined with her fear of letting him in preventing her mouth from working.

He sighed running a hand through his hair frustratedly.

Gathering the strength, she spoke softly, averting her eyes from his.

"I just...wanted to apologise,"

"Apologise?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah for – for earlier. I was unfair to you and I just...you know..." she shrugged helplessly.

"And...that's it?"

"And that's it," she confirmed.

"Okay," he said slowly.

The silence began to creep slowly back in as the pair stood on the concrete facing each other. Deeks slowly nodded as Kensi looked timidly out of character. Then suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Why didn't you just call?"

"Call?" she asked confused by his question.

"Yeah, as in my phone? You could have just called. Why didn't you?"

She didn't even think of that. _Why_ didn't she just think of that.

Well, the answer was simple.

"I just wanted to see you," she said quietly, honestly.

"Wanted to see me?" he repeated.

There was a lot of that going on tonight.

Kensi simply nodded offering a small smile.

"Right," he quickly nodded although still confused. "Right. Well, I should – I should go then,"

"Yeah," Kensi huffed out a laugh. "Me too,"

Turning to walk to her car, Kensi paused looking back to Deeks once more.

"Do you like her?" she asked shyly.

"Like who?"

"The girl...Jenny I think you said. Do you like her?"

"Um yeah..." he blinked slowly, "...yeah she's...you know,"

_She's not you._

"That's good," she stated quietly her eyes reaching his, "you deserve someone good,"

She smiled as though she meant it, but it never reached her eyes. Deeks learnt early on this was one of her tells. Either this or her tight lipped smile. They both portrayed something different, but both highlighted she was hiding something. Both from herself and from those around her.

"Well then, I'm going to..." she pointed to her car walking away once more.

"Wait," Deeks called, all too familiar, causing Kensi to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"That's it?" he asked confused.

"What's it?" she replied in an equal manner.

"This. You. Here. At my apartment,"

Her brow furrowed as she relayed his broken words in her mind.

"Deeks you're not making any sense," she huffed out.

"_I'm _not making any sense? Kensi you can't just do this," he countered.

"Do _what_ Deeks?"

"_This_. Being here, saying sorry, then asking me if I like her. You can't do that,"

Oh.

_Oh._

"I didn't think..." she trailed off.

"No. You didn't," he said roughly. "You don't get to do that – do this. To me. I just – you're not being fair,"

She lowered her head in shame. She knew what he was saying was true. She knew it. She just couldn't help it. Deeks had the ability to – to change her. To change _them_.

Change them.

Already.

They were already changed.

This caught Kensi by surprise. After putting him at arms length repeatedly, the one thing she feared from happening, already had.

_They were already changed._

It was too late? No, that made it sound like a bad thing. But. It was...wasn't it? Them. Together.

Something flickered inside of her at the thought of there being a _them_. A "Deeks and Kensi". A...couple.

God how did she make such a mess of this. She couldn't handle him being with anyone else, _she _couldn't handle being with anyone else...it was that simple wasn't it? He was right. She _hated _it when he was right.

"You know what? I don't care. If you're not going to talk then fine. I've got to go anyway," Deeks said breaking her train of thought.

As he made his way by her, she snapped back into focus.

"Deeks wait –"

"– Wait?" he asked turning around now visibly angry. "I've _been _waiting Kensi! I'm done. You can't just expect –"

Within in two quick strides she had made her way over to Deeks, placing a hand on either side of his face and pulling him down to her. She could taste the surprise in his lips as they gently touched hers. Slowly she moved her right hand down his neck and onto his chest, as the thumb of her left softly touched his jaw. Body to body they stood there, breathing each other in, breathing each other's breath. All thoughts that were previously coursing through her mind had been wiped blank.

What was her reason again for not doing this before? Safety? Well this felt pretty safe right now.

With her hand placed lightly over his heart, Kensi could feel the erratic fasts beats of Deeks' heart. She could feel he felt the same way as her. Now she had finally shown him. Now, all her cards were there for him to see.

"– Kensi stop," Deeks broke, pulling back.

Her left hand now slid to his chest to meet the other as he held her arms gently.

"What?" she asked quietly, fearfully, so _unlike_ her. As though she didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked quietly with his eyes closed.

"I'm not drunk if that's what you're thinking," she teased but saw it only caused his brow to furrow.

"Kensi come on. What is this? What was _that_?"

"That was..." she took a deep breathe, "...that was me being honest,"

What?

"Being honest?" he asked now opening his eyes too look into hers.

She bit her bottom lip as she timidly nodded.

God she hated how weak she looked right now.

"I've got a date," Deeks stated, although it sounded a lot more like a complaint.

She paused biting her lip once more before focusing her eyes on a button on his shirt.

It was her move now. He stated it, now she had to decide.

"Don't go," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear.

He hesitated, looking down as her fingers began to play with the thread holding the button to his shirt.

"Why not?" he asked watching her fingers freeze in their actions.

She went silent again, causing Deeks to take a little step closer, now moving his hands from her arms to her back.

"Kensi," he said leaning his head down forcing her to look at him. "Why don't you want me to go on the date?" he repeated.

"You're really asking me that after I just kissed you?" she deadpanned finding some strength.

This caused him to loosen his grasp on her, stepping back only slightly, but enough for her hands to drop from his chest. He missed that feeling immensely, but he needed to hear it.

"Yes, I'm asking you. We kissed before and look what happened. I need to hear you say it Kensi. I need to hear you say why you want me to stay here,"

Looking at him she could tell, it was all or nothing. She needed to just get over her stubborn streak, get over her fear of _them_, get over her issues with sharing.

She wanted to taste the good coffee. She was tired of the old.

"Because..." she trailed off, as the words stuck in her throat.

"Because?" he pushed but not coming a step closer.

She tried once more, opening her mouth to tell him because apparently showing him wasn't enough, but every time she tried, the words just fell flat.

Tired once more of being strung along, Deeks dropped his head in resignation.

"Right, yeah okay. The silent treatment. Again," he sighed taking a further step back. "When you get your priorities straight, then –"

"– Because you're mine," she interrupted.

_What?_

Once again, this caught Deeks off guard, and once again, it was in the good way.

"I'm...I'm _yours_?" he asked surprised as he edged closer to her again.

He had just expected her to say something like, _I kind of like you_...not really declare ownership.

"Yeah...you are," she said stubbornly like a four year old child.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean...you. You're mine, no one else's. No Jenny, no surfer girls, no –"

"– Adam, no guys from bars or from nights out with Nell," he finished, looking at her seriously. "What? You can hardly ban me from things and go off yourself,"

"There hasn't been any of those for me in...in quite a while Deeks," she admitted quietly.

"Then this thing, this being "_no one else's_" thing, what else does it entail?"

"Well I guess it involves you,"

"And?" he feigned seriousness as he placed his hands slowly on her waist.

"And it involves me," she explained as his hands joined together behind her back.

"Does is involve Sam or Callen?" he teased.

"Didn't know you worked that way," she replied raising her brow.

"No. Just checking. There's only one person I'm after here,"

Kensi pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her smile.

"What else does this thing involve?" he questioned.

"This _thing_?" she asked raising her eyebrow again.

"This thing, our thing, same difference," he shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I mean, do I get special privileges?"

"Such as?"

Deeks smiled leaning in, sharing his smile with her, as her hands slowly crept up his chest once more. Removing one of his hands from her back, he gently held the side of her neck, caressing her jaw with his thumb like she did earlier. She felt smooth, felt real. She tasted like that too; real. Better than he imagined, mixed with a hint of giddiness. After too short a time, Kensi pulled back slightly, biting his bottom lip playfully before brushing her nose against his.

"So I can't let Sam or Callen do any of that then?" she teased answering her own previous question.

"Dear God I hope not,"

"No, I guess that would defeat the whole purpose of this,"

"And what exactly would we call _this_? A...relationship?" he asked hesitantly.

"No," her brow furrowed once more as she leaned back to catch his eyes. "A partnership,"

A slow smile crept upon his face as the words lingered around them.

"A partnership," he repeated softly, "Well that's quite a commitment, I don't think I'm ready for that,"

Rolling her eyes she huffed out a laugh, followed by a hit to Deeks' shoulder.

"Hilarious," she deadpanned as they broke apart from their embrace.

"Painful," Deeks replied rubbing his shoulder.

Kensi rolled her eyes once more before remembering one important detail.

"Don't you...have a date...like right now?" she asked looking down briefly with her eyebrows knitted together.

As silence followed, she looked up once more to see Deeks lower his head in response.

"Deeks?" she pushed softly.

"Yeah I..." he looked at her with guilt portrayed across his features.

"You made it up?"

"No. I just...I came home early, and when I saw you here I just...I don't know. So I pretended I left my wallet here," he admitted looking slightly ashamed.

"Why did you come home early?"

He huffed out a laugh. "What is this twenty questions?"

"Deeks," she said seriously.

"She was just..." _not you _"...I don't know," he shrugged nonchalantly looking around.

"You broke up with her," she concluded.

"You broke up with Adam," Deeks reminded her.

She arched her eyebrow at the thought of this.

"Huh," she replied nodding her head slowly.

They really were quite a pair.

"Huh? What does _huh _mean?"

"What do you mean _what does it mean_? It means huh,"

"Huh as in, Deeks you're amazing and I want you right now?"

"No, as in Deeks stop being such a girl," she deadpanned while watching as he placed his hands back on her waist.

"If I'm such a girl, and you're well...a girl –"

"– Thank you captain obvious,"

"Wouldn't that make you –"

"I swear Deeks. Don't," she challenged as she pointed her finger into his chest.

"My girl's bossy,"

"_Your_ girl?" she asked raising an eyebrow as he walked them up the steps with his hand securely at her back.

"Well you're hardly Sam or Callen's girl," he said obviously as he took his keys out to unlock the front door.

"Still, that's not going to work,"

He stopped with the door open wide and turned to face her.

"That's not going to work? And why not?"

"Because you're _my_ guy,"

"I'm_ your _guy?"

"Uh – huh," she confirmed as she stepped closer pulling him down to her once more.

She brushed her lips against his, losing herself in it as her hands began to fist his hair as his began to reach under her shirt.

"– Wait," he panted slightly as he pushed her back lightly, "don't try and distract me with your ways woman. How is that fair?" he pouted in relation to his previous question as he kept his hands securely on her waist.

"Come on Deeks, we've already been through this," she answered, softly kissing him on the lips once more before continuing inside.

"Because I'm yours?" he asked with a smile closing the door.

"Because you're mine," she confirmed.

* * *

A/N: Yeah so there we go. All done. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a review if you're up for it. Also funnily enough, rain's gone and it's getting sunny here. Coincidence? I think not...


End file.
